truth or hell
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: yap, a truth or dare show, but as the name says, be as mean as you want, this is no kindergarden. let my minions hana shion and shiina take the lead and together with your dares, we'll have an unmistakeably great recipe for a gameshow. how long will the cast survive though? rated T for cursing and possible dares
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inazuma eleven/ GO/ CS/ GALAXY**

Tenma: ''Shinsuke? Where are we?''

Shinsuke: ''I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. What do you think Tsurugi?''

Tsurugi: ''Same. Specially with Endou-kantoku running around like that''

Endou: ''Pleeeeeeaaaassse! SAVE US!''

Gouenji: ''We're doomed, aren't we?''

Tenma: ''What do you mean Gouenji-san?''

Gouenji: ''Tenma. I'm verry sorry you guys have to do this as well''

Tsurugi: ''Gouenji-san?''

Out of nowhere, a TV appeared and the news started

News lady: ''It seems that many students from different Jr High schools all over Japan have disappeared along with many soccer players. The police are currently searching for the culprit. If you have any information on the crime, please report to the police''

?: ''Well well, can't have them looking for me now can I? Good think nobody saw me right Shion?''

Shion: ''I guess, but what did we have to kidnapp them for anyway Hana?''

Hana (?): ''Well, easy reason. They're the main actors in our show''

Tenma: ''Show?''

Hana: Ah, sorry Tenma-kun, I forgot you were in the room. I oficially welcome you to mine, Shions and Shiinas gameshow otherwise known as 'Truth or Hell''

Endou: ''I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! GOD, HELP US!''

Hana: ''Shut it Endou or I'll let shiina on you!''

Shiina: *Get's knife out of nowhere*

Tsurugi: ''What are we here for?''

Shion: ''As expected of Tsurugi, calm even when kidnapped! To make this short, you are staring in our Truth or Dare show but don't worry, if you do what we tell you, you will be able to return home safely at some point''

Shindou: ''And if we don't?''

Hana: ''It's either Shiina or the fangirls and fanboys''

Kirino: ''Fangirls and fanboys?''

Shiina: *Opening room*

Fangirl 1: ''OH MY GWAAAASH! IT'S KIRINO-SAMA!''

Fangirl 2: ''MARRY ME SHINDOU!''

Fangirl 3: ''TSURUGI-KYUN!''

Shiina: *Closes door again*

Hana: ''That was the fangirl room. Any questions?''

Kariya: ''Are you trying to murder us?!''

Shion: ''Nope, though if a dare says so we'll leave it to Shiina to do so. Why you ask?''

Hiroto: ''Hana-san, Shion-san, Shiina-san, would you be kind enough to let us out of here?''

Shiina: *Stares at her knife*

Hana: ''W-well, if Hiroto-sama asks for it, the-''

Shion: ''Sorry, no can do Hiroto. Also, adress us as '-sama'. It gives us a feel of authority''

Nagumo: ''Authority my ass! No way I'mma gonna call ya '-sama'!''

Shiina: ''Do you wish to die?''

Nagumo: *Gulps*

IE cast: '' _Wow, she does talk...''_

Hana: ''Oh, where are our manners! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Kyoune Hana, but Hana-sama is perfectly fine. I am the main host'

Shion: ''Tsukiyomi Shion, co-host. This redhead is Tsukiyomi Shiina, my twin. She's in charge of threaths and weappons and so on. She's only here to scare you actually. Oh, and she doesn't talk much! When she does, she's normally really angry so don't get on her nerves! She'll kill you''

Kirino: ''Kariya, you should really be careful around her''

Hana: ''So, now that that's set, let's explain some rules''

Shindou: ''You have rules?''

Shion: ''Course we do! If not, we would get into serious troubles. So, without any further ado;

Rule number 1: We will accept both truths and dares. De meaner, the better, so don't hold back!

Rule number 2: Yaoi is more than welcome! We will write everything but nothing rated M

Rule number 3: Guest stars get a warm welcome. We will send you a form when you review or PM us about it.

Rule number 4: ALL dares will be done. No exeptions. Resistance is treated with 5 minutes in the fangirl room while denial with 10 minutes alone with Shiina. She will torture you

Rule number 5: We as hosts, Shiina as torture-expert and the guest stars have the highest authority around here and are to be adressed with '-sama' always. We're also always right.

That's about all. Any questions?''

Endou: ''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?''

Shion: ''Why so scared?''

Gouenji: ''He had to eat Natsumis cooking and say it was disgusting once. Has a trauma since then''

Hana: ''Well, that's bad, but he'll get over it somewhere along the way. Since we don't have any thruths or dares yet, wanna play soccer?''

IE cast: ''Sure!''

 **As my lovely minions have already said, I am in need of truths and dares. Review or PM me about them, I don't really care but this show lives from you. Hope to see you in the next episode.**

 **Byebye!**


	2. chapter 2

**I do not own Inazuma eleven GO/CS/Galaxy**

The IE cast and the hosts walk back inside the house after an intense game of soccer.

Tenma: ''That was a lot of fun!''

Gouenji: ''It was. Too bad you couldn't get any goals tsurugi''

Tsurugi: ''Yes Gouenji-san but that only proves that Endou-kantoku is a truly amazing goalkeeper''

Endou: ''Hehe, thanks''

Shion: ''OMG Hana! We got a mail! Someone sent us truths and dares!''

Hana: ''Yes! We can finally make this show good. Hey people sit down on the couches and chairs, we gona start in a second''

Inazuma Legend Japan members: ''NOOOOOOOOOO''

Raimon members: ''Okay!''

Hana: ''So, first we have a dare request from my friend **D.N.S Akina:  
**

 **I want they do like Running Man or rip tag name war''**

Kirino: ''What's that?''

Hana: ''Shion, can you look it up?''

Shion: ''On it! Let's see... OMG IT'S HILARIOUS!'' *rolls on the floor laughing*

Hana: ''Just explain will you?''

Shion: ''F-fine... 8 people devided in 2 teams of 4 people each get secluded in a building of our choice and have to run around the whole time trying to find golden pigs filled with money while duing stupid stuff. Rip tag name war is a game where everybody has their name glued on their back and the teams have to fight eachother trying to rip the names off''

Hana: ''Sounds easy enough. So, who is in what team?''

Shion: ''Let's make Inazuma Legend Japan against raimon and company. Everybody choose you members!''

 _5 minutes of discussion later_

Shion: ''So, the teams are:

Legends: Endou Mamoru, Kiyama Hiroto, Sakuma Jirou, Tsunami Jousuke

Meros: Matsukazre Tenma, Kageyama Hikaru, Kurama Norihito, Yukimura Hyouga

The building you have to escape is... Aliea Academys spaceship fortress thingy!''

hana: *Facepalm* ''Shion, why the spaceship?''  
Shion: ''It's fine right? I think it will be fun since nobody knows their way around''

Hiroto: ''I do''

Yukimura: ''That's unfair then. Switch him out''

Hana: ''Noo! I wanna see Hiroto-sama play! It'll be fun''

Midorikawa: ''Then why don't you take Kariya in your team? We took him there once''

Kabeyama: ''I thought it was destroyed...''

Hana: ''That may be but they rebuilt it for some reason. Anyway, let's get moving!

 _After teleporting to Mount Fuji where Aliea academy is_

Tenma: ''It's huge!''

Hikaru: ''How are we supposed to find anything in there?!''

Kariya: ''It's smaller than it looks now you now''

Everybody: ''KARIYA!''

Kariya: ''Hey''

Yukimaura: ''Where have you come from?''

Kariya: ''I came instead of Kurama-senpai since he didn't want to play in the first place''

Hana: ''So let's get our improvised Running Man started! The Legend team wears blue while the Heros wear pink suits. You will be locked in Alieas spaceship until the next morning. All you have to do is find the 5 hidden golden pigs filled with cookies since I don't have that much cash on me. You can also earn cookies by winning the minigames played when all pigs have been found. The team with the most cookies get's to leave. For the others it's fangirl time! Let's go!

Both teams: ''WHAT?!''

Hana pushes both teams in the facility and locks all doors. She then pulls out her phone and sends both teams captains (Endou&Tenma) a message

Endou: ''Great, a game. At least it's no dare. huh?'' *Phone vibrates in pocket* ''Oh, a message from Hana-sama''

Sakuma: ''You're really doing it?''

Endou: ''I'm scared of Shiina-sama and the fangirls okay. Now, the SMS...''

 _Meanwhile_

Tenma: ''Minna! I got an SMS from Hana-sama''  
Kariya: ''What does it say?''

 _I love ice, I love the heat but nothing as much as the stars light._

Yukimura: ''That's not a lot of text. Kariya, help us out''

Kariya: ''Do I have any other chance? Hiroto-nii told me about his alien time but really not much. Just basic stuff about the teams. There was one team called Diamond something that sopposedly used ice while another one was Prominence or I don't know the name! Just that they supposedly had something with fire''

Hikaru: ''Then let's go to where the teams slept! Maybe the pigs are there.''

Yukimaura: ''And what's with the 'not as much as the stars' part?''

Tenma: ''Maybe some of them used star oriented moves...?''

Kariya: ''Hiroto-nii does. He also told me he had his own team''

Tenma: ''Then let's splitt up. Yukimura and Hikaru, can you go towards Prominences quaters? Kariya and I will go towards Diamond somethings''

Yukimura, Hikaru and Kariya: ''HAI''

 _With Legends_  
Hiroto: ''That's easy. Ice refers to Gazelle while heat refers to Burn. Stars should be me''

Tsunami: ''Hiroto, you're a genius! Let's go!''  
Sakuma: ''And towards where?''

Hiroto: ''Endou-kun and I will search Gazelles rooms and you and Tsunami-san take Burns. we will meet here after we get the pigs''

Endou: ''Good idea. Let's go!''

 _With Kariya and Tenma_

Tenma: ''You think it's around here?

Kariya: ''I hope so. Let's just wait for the adults to come here. We will follow them and then get the pig ourselves. There they come!''

Endou: ''Wow, Aliea is bigger than I thought...''

Hiroto: ''Well, we were around 60 people so this is normal I guess. Gazelles room should be over there''

Kariya: ''Now! HUNTERS NET!''

Kariya captured Endou and Hiroto while grabbing Tenmas hand and running towards the room Hiroto pointed to. They rumage through the whole room and find one of the 5 pigs

 _With Sakuma and Tsunami_

Tsunami: ''Any idea where this Burns rooms are?''

Sakuma: ''No idea but they should be around here... ah, the Raimon kids''

Yukimura: ''Found it yet?''

Hikaru: ''No... I hate this game alrea...dy''

Hikaru spots Sakuma and Tsunami before swallowing hard and going into fighting stance. Yukimura stares at him like he's some sort of idiot before realizing why and doing the same. Sakuma atemps to go for Yukimuras name sheet but Yukimura dodges going for Sakumas instead. Meanwhile, Hikaru get's attacked by Tsunami and looses his name in mere seconds. Yukimura stumbled and fell giving Sakuma the perfect opportunity to take it.

 _2 hours later_

Team Legend has 3 pigs while team Hero has 2.

Hana: ''Now! For the Minigame. You will all have to stand on this podestal over here. A camera will take a picture out of nowhere and you will have to do your best to get your face shown. Ready...go!''

Everybody runns towards the podestal and tries their best to be visible at every given time

Kariya: ''Out of the way!''

Endou: ''Do your best! Can't have them winning!''

Yukimaura: ''Move! I can't afford to lose!''

Tsunami: ''Yaho! This is fun''

*Click*

When the picture is taken, Endou and Tenma have huge smiles while Kariya and Sakuma are not visible. the rest has stupid expressions except for Yukimura who has the perfect poker face. In the end, the hero team winns for Yukimuras face.

*Crash*

A soccerball covered in black energy shoots through the walls.

Hana: ''What the- TSURUGI!''

Tsurugi: ''You monsters locked Tenma in. I will never forgive you''

Tenma: ''Tsurugi! Calm down, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though''

Tsurugi: *Face reddens* ''N-not really...''

Hana: ''Aaaaawww, Kyouten is so cute! Anyway, I will have to say since we're at a tie and Tsurugi broke the wall every single one off you will go to the fangirls.

Both teams+Tsurugi: ''NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE FANGIRLS!''

Shiina: *Opens door to fangirl room while smiling creepily*

Shion: ''Damn, she's happy... Off you go guys''

Fangirls: ''KYAAAA!''

Shiina: *Shoves boys inside*

Random fangirl: ''I HAVE A DARE!''

Hana: ''Shiina, stop! I heard the word dare from the fangirls!''

Shiina: *Tsk-s and stoppes shoving but looks very dissapointed*

Shion: ''Whoever said that, please come out!''

Random fangirl: ''I can't! My name is **AnonDesuu** and here's my dare! **Shindou-samaaa!~**

 **I dare you to manifest your affection towards Kirinooo!~ Any form of affection will do! (hahaha, I'm in a good mood so I'll let you choose)**

 **And Hiroto, confess: do you have crush on someone or are you in a relationship?''**

Hana: ''Nice dare AnonDesuu! So Shindou, show us how much you like Kirino''

Shindou: ''What should I do?''

Shion: ''Just a hug will do''

Shindou: *Awkwardly huggs Kirino* _Hmm, what a nice smell... *_ uncautiously kisses Kirinos neck*

Kirino: ''Hmm...Shindou...''

Hana: ''Shiina! Drag them to the 'Make-out room' fast! That is not going to be good for our show!''

Shiina: *Carries them to make-out room*

 _Inside_

Shindou: *continues to kiss Kirinos neck*  
Kirino: ''S-Shindou... sto-aaah~''

Fhindou: _Found it_ *Sucks on Kirinos neck and traces his tongue along it*

Kirino: ''Aaaaahhhmmnn...T-Takutoo...Mooore''

Shindou: *shoves his hand under Kirinos shirt*

Kirino: ''Aaaah!''

 _Outside_

AnonDesuu: *Drooling and staring at door*

Hana: ''So she did make it out''

Kariya: ''Anybody else who finds this awkward?''

Raimon members and company raise their hands

Inazuma Legend Japan and company: *Start laughing*

Tenma: ''Why are you laughing Endou-kantoku?''

Endou: ''Because this used to happen a lot back in our days''

Tenma: ''R-really?!''

Gouenji: ''Yeah, but we got over it somehow...''

Someoka: ''Fubuki didn't''

Fubuki: ''N-nothing I can do about that! I was still 14 when you did that to me Gouenji-san!''

Yukimura: _A flustered Fubuki-senpai...How cute!_

Gouenji: ''Sorry dude, though I wasn't that bad if I say so myself''  
Fubuki: *Face reddens*

Hana: ''Earth to IE cast! We're still not done here! H-Hiroto-sama, so you have a crush or a g-g-girlfriend?''

Hiroto: ''I do have a crush and he's my lover at that''  
Inazuma Legend Japan: ''HE!?''

Kazemaru: ''Out of all of us I would've thought you and Fubuki were the ones that'd never turn gay...''  
Hiroto: ''Why?''

Kazemaru: ''Cause you got it with the girls''

Hiroto: ''Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm actually engaged to Ryuuji''

Midorikawa: ''H-Hiroto!''

Shion: ''Ouch! Poor Hana... Are you o-''

Hana: ''Best day of my life! HiroMido forever!''

Shion: ''I thought you had a crush on him!?''

Hana: ''I do, but I'm also a HiroMido fangirl so I'm actually happy like this''

Shion: ''If you say so...''

Akane: *Sits in a corner crying*

Shion: ''Wow, Akane are you okay?!''

Akane: ''S-Shin-sama is...''

Shion: ''Poor girl. Her dreams have been crushed''

Hana: ''We didn't get to torture people... I feel bad for Shiina. Hey Shiina! I have a present for you''  
Shiina: *walks towards Hana*

Hana: ''You get to choose one person you want to throw in the fangirl room''

Shiina: *Eyes lighten up as she searches for Fudou and throws him in the fangirl room*

Fudou: ''NOO! HELP ME!''

Fangirl 1: ''FUDOU-SAMA!''

Fangirl2: ''MARRY ME!''

Fangirl3: ''AKIO-KYUUN''

Fudou: ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Shiina: *Smiles happily and skipps towards Shion*

IE cast: _Monster..._

Shion: ''You look so happy...''

Hana: ''We have to end now, Authoress-sama is calling for us''

Shion: ''Okay. Bye guys and managers! See you later!''

Hana: ''What about Shindou and Kirino?''

Shion: ''Let's leave them. They should be done anytime now''

Tenma: ''What should we do now?''

Endou: ''Sakka yarouze minna!''

Tsunami: ''Let's go!''

Shindou: ''What did we miss?'' *Steps out of make out room*

Kirino: *Completely red face and holding his lower back*

 **So, sorry for ending the show, I'll need my minions in another place. For everybody whoose dares didn't get taken, sorry but I'm still waiting for a reply for a guest star and she asked me to wait with the good ones. They will come in the next episode. Till then.**

 **Byebye**


End file.
